with whom we made our journey
by zairaswift
Summary: A chance Tsuna cannot refuse. Join Tsuna as he travels with Reborn in a strange world where people are divided by the night. Fantasy/Adventure/Friendship/Tragedy.
1. a reluctant party of one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

 _A Reluctant Party of One_

He was the one who often made decisions off intuition. In other words, instinct, guts, emotions and all the other sorts of influence. He doesn't associate himself as someone who was completely useless or oblivious to the world around him. He had perfectly working ears which did their job of hearing. Like many others, he was unable to avoid the criticism he received from the citizens of his village.

He had done his best to set aside his emotions and allow the people to think and say what they liked, however, a fuse would be lit as soon as someone dared to whisper a negative thing about his family. His mother, weak in constitution however strong in heart, had supported him throughout his growth. When he was going through his early teens, then did he realise that his mother was naïve, in a way, but nonetheless, a caring mother that he would never trade another for. It didn't hurt anyone, but it pained him to say that she was bound to pass away soon enough. No one was willing to aid his mother nor him, so all he could do was to keep his mother happy and ignorant to the shadowing future.

He would say he hated his father. A man he was told and described to be adventurous, strong and overall, warm hearted. All seemed to have faded away as soon as news arrived that the man had betrayed the kingdom and left the village unprotected by either running away or died in the unknown conflict. It was still unknown what the true outcome was. He had accepted the fact that since the man had done whatever he had done, his mother and he were doomed to a world of being shunned by the village people. Yet, he had never met the man, so he had no right to judge the man's decisions. No one knew why, nor exactly on what basis the man had betrayed the kingdom, but the only thing they knew was that the man was never returning. That fact alone was enough to have the village disavow him and his mother.

He created options for himself and what came first, was, obviously, his mother. He wanted his mother to live peacefully. Little children who threw rocks and pebbles at their window and the shops who refused to sell anything to her was enough trouble to deal with. He forced himself to work, although many were hesitant to hire him. The pay was low, no matter how hard the job was. If he was lucky, he'd get one copper coin. The currency, lowest value to highest, went from a piece, copper, silver, gold and the rumoured kata. A copper was worth 25 pieces, silver was 75 copper, gold was 250 silver and a kata was worth 1000 gold. If he were to count what he had earned, he had about twenty silver. That was approximately 9 years' worth of work. An amount a farmer could get four times in that time.

He sincerely believed that this was the life he'd have to stick to. Until his mother's health took for the worst. Bedridden, the bubbly woman was barely able to keep her eyes open or open her mouth to speak to her son. The fated and feared day had already appeared so soon. At 17, it was difficult for him. This time he was actually alone. Her last words, a simple 'Thank you.'

…

 _I want to live._

Simple words, great meaning. Not to him though. The words "I want to live" were simply words to bring him out of his self-pity. He despised having that uncomfortable feeling holding back making him lethargic towards all the work he had. As soon as he had enough money, he could find a way around and leave the damned village. It was suffocating to have people constantly stare at you.

He grunted as he managed to throw the last of the hay bales onto the carriage. That was it for the day.

There was always some sort of work to be completed, it just so happens that not everyone would trust him to help them. He had no ill intent to them unlike they did to him. Slightly disappointing and he had all the right to dislike the village people due to the mistreatment. He shuddered at the thought of having a different personality to what he had. Violence truly wasn't his thing if he were to ever become angry. He had seen what some of the villagers were capable of when they were angry since he had been the direct target of that anger. As a village who tended to farms and small factories, most of the men were well built and the women were feisty in their own way. Going against anyone would lead to trouble. Something that Tsuna wanted to avoid at all costs.

He already had enough attention on him. He didn't need any more.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the brunet slumped against the wall in exhaustion. He wondered how things would have been if he had someone to rely on. A friend. What a nice thought. Sadly, none were willing to be his friend.

…

" _Why is there a traveller?"_

Everyone was asking that one question. A single traveller had supposedly stumbled across the village. The most that anyone ever visited was to transport goods and material for clothing and so on. Mostly traders and merchants but never just one single traveller. There was nothing to see at or near the village.

Tsuna wasn't particularly interested in the newcomer however a small glance wouldn't hurt, would it? He peeked around the corner of one of the buildings, noticing the strange hairstyle the traveller had. He had jet black hair, spiky, and the curliest sideburns he had ever seen and also wore a strange hat that he had never seen before. Then he noticed the companion that the man had. A small green creature which he could not confirm what species. He made direct eye contact with the creature in which it responded by sticking out its tongue. Tsuna smiled at it. It was kind of adorable. He returned back to his work. He was to harvest some of the fruits that had been growing throughout the season.

With apples in season, the village was sure to profit. However, many were far too interested in the traveller, it was only Tsuna who was doing any work. He was okay with that, since, being by himself felt far nicer than being stifled under public scrutiny. He picked a tree which he saw the reddest apples on and hauled himself up one of the lower branches. Plucking the stem of the fruit from the tree, he placed the apple into the basket. The snap of the stem was rather satisfying. Snap after snap, he was almost complete with one of the branches.

He lowered the almost full basket to the group and picked up an empty basket. Scaling back up the tree, he begun the same process again.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Startled, Tsuna composed himself after almost letting out a shriek. He turned towards the voice and met face to face to pitch black eyes. Now that made him shriek.

…

" _Travel with me."_

It wasn't a question. It was an order. The man with curly sideburns had 'asked' Tsuna to travel with him just 'around the place.' It was a ticket to freedom, he supposed. But he was rather reluctant to be with the man. Any sane person could tell that the man was dangerous to hang around. That didn't stop Tsuna though this was a one in a lifetime chance that he would never let go.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can lead the way." Tsuna scrunched up his face in confusion. He didn't have a place in mind to go. So were they merely going to end up exploring? The whole aspect wasn't that bad but there were the dangers of the wild. If they were talking about forests and caves, there was bound to be monsters to lurk around. Tsuna was not a fighter, but the monsters were.

"If you're worried about safety, I can fight."

"But you would not protect me," said Tsuna. The man smirked in reply, as if acknowledging the fact that the brunet did have some common sense. It was rather insulting to Tsuna. "When do we leave?"

"I'm an impatient man."

"One could mistake such a handsome face like yours for a female's," stated Tsuna.

"Oho? Not an insult however, one would say your face is a female's." The man was simply amused. Tsuna was not.

"Then I'll go get my belongings and we can leave."

"Are you not going to say goodbye to the village people?" He was surprised at how eager the brunet was willing to leave from the tone of his voice.

"They wouldn't even notice me gone." That's when the man frowned.

…

" _Reborn."_

"What?"

"That's my name. What is yours?" Tsuna stared at the man for a moment and then returned his focus to the question.

"Tsuna."

"Then, Tsuna, I wish that we do not ask about each other's personal information, such as our past and such," said Reborn, trailing behind the teenager.

"It's kind of hard when we are most likely to be travelling for quite some time." No reply.

The pair had already made some distance. They were closer to a different village than the one that Tsuna had spent his life there. Deep down, Tsuna was extremely excited and… scared. It was the first time had ever left the village. But he made his first 'friend' now. He just hoped that this 'friend' of his wouldn't be his last.

"Why did you choose me to go with you?" asked Tsuna, slowing down his pace. The two had been walking for the past few hours after all. The man answered after some speculation of the question.

"No reason." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"What's the little guy's name?" asked Tsuna. Reborn seemed clueless for a second but realised that the teenager had referred to the lizard.

"Leon. He's a chameleon."

"Never heard of a chameleon."

"Now you have."

Tsuna chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, really. But it feels really great to have someone to talk to." It was going to be hard to let go if the two ever parted. It may be one sided – that Tsuna would miss Reborn's company. But both would soon realise that the two would share an inseparable friendship.

…

" _A party."_

"To slay monsters? Are you kidding me?"

"I'll train you," offered Reborn. He had proposed the idea that they'd form a formal party. However, that required the two to go to a major city and sign up. To be in a party, it meant that they'd have to meet certain deadlines. It was usually to at least partake one mission every few weeks. Dedication and restriction that Tsuna did not like.

"That isn't the issue."

"Then what is?" Reborn was pushing a small boundary. He knew what he was doing but he didn't feel as though he'd get a better chance of doing so if Tsuna were to remain as adamant as he was.

"… Nevermind…" Perhaps it was time for some change. He had heard of the stories about some of the strongest parties and individuals who had slayed almost mythical beasts and monsters and gained so much fame and fortune. It was incredible but not. Since one of them was his father who was more known as a traitor. Fancy title. It went from the Young Lion to the Traitor.

"Let's do it," concluded Tsuna. "Do you know where a city would be?"

"We're already on the way there. Perhaps you were just travelling unconsciously," said Reborn. It was always Tsuna in the lead. Most of the trip was in silence. When they took a break, they would eat in silence. It was the second night of their travel together and they were lying down, readying to sleep.

"I believe that the night time is a blessing," said Tsuna out of the blue.

"Do you know what you are saying, Tsuna?" asked Reborn. "The night time is where the monsters are active."

"Yes, but humans sleep at this time, no? If everyone were asleep, the world would be quiet. The creatures stay away from civilisation and they don't go out of their territory."

"And how would you know that, considering you have lived in that village for so long."

"I've spoken to some before."

"Some what?"

"The creatures you call monsters," said Tsuna.

"…"

…

" _You're a good cook."_

It was rather heart felt. It was the first genuine compliment Tsuna had ever received which was not from his mother. The two had been feeding off the food supply in which Tsuna had stocked up and bought from the village. Small chunks of dried meat, vegetables and some rice were mixed together in a pan that Tsuna owned.

The two would eat in silence, as stated before, but it did not stop Leon from doing his own thing. The reptile would often rest on Tsuna's shoulder as he ate. There was no comment from either person.

"We'll probably reach the city within the next day."

"It's already been four days…"

"Have you received any education?"

"Well I'm not the best with numbers, but in the end I don't need them." Tsuna felt Reborn's hand smack the top of his head. It made a loud noise, but it didn't hurt. A good sign, he guessed.

"I'll teach you."

"Are you a scholar or something? First you're a traveller, then a partner, now a scholar?"

"One can be everything if one decides so."

"Egotistic." A small tick mark appeared on Reborn's head.

"Now who taught you that word?" Tsuna subconsciously sweat dropped as the partner now turned demon begun his forceful education lessons.

…

 _Cruel._

He found it sincerely cruel.

The two had stumbled across the carcass of a 'monster.' The once proud beast, most likely to have been captured and then slain, laid dying in front of them. The thing they, namely Tsuna, found more cruel was the fact that the monster had a child. Reborn had offered to kill the spawn however, being against violence, Tsuna decided to take the monster baby under his wing.

Reborn was against the idea, believing that all monsters were all the same – being hazardous to their lives. Tsuna simply commented that the one who was most likely to kill or harm was Reborn.

"Did your parents get slain by monsters?" asked Tsuna. He knew he was being insensitive, but he needed the answer directly spoken by the man's mouth.

"No. But my comrades have."

 _Your friends, correct?_ Thought Tsuna. It wasn't astonishing for Reborn to have had friends. It was almost inhumanly possible for a man like him to not have any friends, even if he considered them to be associates or 'comrades.' Tsuna grimaced. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight if Reborn had witnessed his friends being devoured or killed by the monsters. A conflict and memory of Reborn's that Tsuna decided to stay out of and never ask about again.

The brunet hummed a small melody that his mother often sung and cradled the small creature in his arms. It had a mane and small feline body. Tsuna had seen similar creatures to it, such as the cats. What was so different from the little guy to cats?

"This is how it's different." Tsuna returned his attention to Reborn, noticing his singed sleeve. He then stared at the cat like creature in his arms, noticing the lick of flames that encircled it.

"So it doesn't like you, does that mean you'd kill it?" questioned Tsuna.

"Yes."

"Then if I didn't like you, would you kill me?"

…

" _You're my friend."_

"We are merely associates."

"But we hold conversations that make us happy, sad or _feel_."

"Then I feel as though you only continue to make me belittled." Tsuna laughed at that.

"Trust me, if I purposely made you feel belittled, then that's a step closer to being a close friend or associate, as you say."

"As though you even had any friends for that matter," refuted Reborn.

"Says you." Reborn glared at Tsuna. "Look, we may end up parting ways in the end, but we're already on our journey to this city to become this party you speak of. So in this short or long trip, we are to be friends."

"Are you saying that once we part ways, we are strangers?" _If we ever do?_ _You mean,_ thought Tsuna to himself. A bit devilish of him he'd say to think of that.

"If you take it that way." Tsuna exhaled, stretching his body. "You may not enjoy my company but I'm loving every moment of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have someone beside me. And because of you, I was also able to meet this little guy," said Tsuna, petting the feline monster.

"Monsters eat meat."

"I know you eat meat, Reborn," smirked Tsuna.

"You-"

"Oh! I can see the city!" exclaimed Tsuna, excited at the new sight. They had travelled across plains of the mixture of trees, sand and earth. It was rather delightful to finally see some civilisation. It was also possible that the city residents would not recognise him as the 'son of a traitor' and whole heartedly allow him to sight see.

Reborn sighed, reluctantly marvelling the fact that the teenager was so eager to explore the city life. The teenager was both mature yet sly. Not well educated but he was smart. He fell under all the qualities that Reborn required his fellow adventurer to be. This was only the start, after all.

And so, the reluctant party one, became the start of a party of two.

…

 **This story, with whom we made our journey, is about Tsuna escaping the confinement of his village. He may be faced with the dangers and benefits of travelling, but he will gain people who will stay by his side. It's a fantasy/adventure/friendship sort of story that I'd been wanting to write.**

 **It was really fun to write this.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	2. a party of two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. This applies to all chapters.**

 _A Party of Two_

It felt like entering whole new dimension. Busy streets, kids playing about, new foods at every corner. They came across exotic fruits and tried various free samples of food. Every new foreign and delectable taste would cause Tsuna to melt inside, savouring the food by remembering it by smell, sight and taste. The sizzling of meat and smell of spice, drew the pair towards the source, the cat creature clawed the air at the scent of meat.

"Looks like we can feed you now," said Tsuna, chuckling at Reborn's annoyance.

"You call me a monster, but I feel obligated to say that you are more of a monster than I am."

"Is that so? They weren't even going to allow you inside the city, but they would allow the _real_ monster and I to enter. What does that say about you?"

It looked as though Reborn was going to argue but stopped. He probably realised that making a ruckus on the streets would automatically get him booted out of the city.

Tsuna wondered if he should use his money. It was something he saved up on for 9 years after all, but he wasn't going to require it to live in that village. He wanted the freedom to purchase goods that he found interesting, and now he had the chance.

"Thank you, Reborn."

"Thank you for what?" Reborn growled.

"Just this in general." Reborn didn't question what 'this' was.

…

"Twenty five copper for a meat meal."

"It was worth it," said Tsuna, patting his stomach and the cat like creature. It was the first time he had ever been so full. He only just realised that he had not named the creature. He had once heard how some of the villagers named their cattle and sheep, along with their dogs and cats. If that were so, he would do the same with the one he picked up.

"Help me think of a name."

"For what?" asked Reborn. Tsuna simply nudged the creature gently as if saying 'What else would I be referring to?' Reborn stared at the feline. "It reminds me of you. Just name it after yourself."

Tsuna pouted and said that it was inconsiderate to name things after one self. He then said that he wouldn't have been surprised if Reborn named things after himself.

"If we're going to go with that," said Tsuna, "I'll call it Natsu." Reborn snorted. "Hey, why don't you think of a better name?"

"Reborn seems like a rather nice name, no?"

"See what I mean about you naming things after yourself?" Reborn smacked the back of Tsuna's head.

…

 _Identification._

Sure, he knew his name, his age and so on, but he never had the papers to prove that. For all he knew, his name, age and birthday might have been lies. But, in the end, he trusted that his mother had told him the truth. He often had a knack for knowing when people told lies.

"If you don't have documentation for your identity, we're afraid we can't sign you up. I'm surprised the city guards even let you in," said the lady. Tsuna stifled a laugh remembering how Reborn was almost refused entry. She sat behind a desk with various papers and materials on it.

Reborn clicked his tongue. He had forgotten about that. Whatever, he was the great Reborn either way.

"He may not have the documentation but I do. I wouldn't associate with a stranger after all," said Reborn, passing his papers to the woman. The woman was hesitant in accepting the papers but Tsuna definitely saw how the woman's eyes widened as she recognised Reborn's name. He also saw how Reborn glared down at the woman, silencing her.

"I-If y-you are w-willing to form a p-party, please go that way," she said.

"Oh, but I'm sure that you have the right to help us form a party," said Reborn, as if not caring that the woman was probably having a mental breakdown. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the man. Was there something he was missing? Reborn wasn't _that_ handsome nor was he _that_ scary, was he? He was just a man with curly sideburns and a cute lizard on his strange hat.

"I'd rather you not downgrade me because of my hair and my partner," said Reborn.

"I didn't say it out loud…"

"Your face says it loud and clear." Tsuna's face scrunched up.

"What does it say now?" asked Tsuna.

"It says that you take it back and believe that I'm handsome and scary," smirked the man, as he filled in some of the documentation.

"Nah 'it's' thinking how childish you are." Tsuna smiled to himself only to quickly revert to annoyance when Reborn pinched him.

"That hurt," said Tsuna, rubbing his arm.

"Words sometimes hurt more than physical pain," said Reborn, finishing off the last bit of the form, "and your words hurt me."

 _Liar…_ thought Tsuna, pouting. Natsu wriggled in his arms, wanting to stand on all four paws. Lowering the feline to the ground, Tsuna watched the creature as it stretched its back, keeping its hind legs straight and stretching with its front paws, curving its back.

"Time to go. We're officially a party now."

"So fast?" questioned Tsuna.

"Let's pick a mission and go," said Reborn, turning away from the lady at the desk, walking towards the exit. Tsuna lingered in the room, apologising to the lady about Reborn's upfront behaviour.

"He's just a little shy to strangers," said Tsuna, as he giggled. Bewildered, the lady simply nodded. Reborn raised an eyebrow but dismissed the comment. It was okay to let the boy think what he wanted once in a while, he guessed.

…

 _Crowded and loud._

He was unused to large groups of people and gatherings of the sort since he had never been welcomed in such groups. He disliked it to some extent. Reborn had pushed away those in his way. Some tried to fight back, only to be promptly glared down and be shown the level of dominance Reborn had over everyone. As soon as news spread about Reborn's appearance in the city, many had avoided the general area in which the man was. Tsuna didn't know why everyone was so terrified of him.

Tsuna had little idea of why, considering Reborn as slightly anti-social, having issues with basic communication with people without scaring them. But then again, he couldn't say that when he was reluctant to even approach anyone. The previous case with the lady was for the fun of it and there were only some people that were there, so it wasn't as hard on him to speak to the lady at the desk.

"Such a large crowd disturbing the peace, I will bite you all to death."

Confused at the strange saying, Tsuna turned towards a man of similar age to him, wielding weapons that looks like arm sized steel poles. And, with that, the man was already engaged in a battle with Reborn.

…

"… We'll continue this another time," the stranger said. Both Reborn and the man were tireless but acknowledged how strong each other were from their short clash. By then, the main hall had been emptied, some furniture broken from the scramble to get outside. The only ones remaining besides the ones who fought were Tsuna and Natsu.

Tsuna had admired both men for their outstanding, although short, display of strength and Natsu had sat grooming itself, not interested in anything but gaining Tsuna's attention. The man had resigned from the staring contest he had with Reborn and turned to stare down at Tsuna.

"Monsters are not allowed inside the city walls. They will be bitten to death," the man said, whipping out his weapon once again, this time, aiming at Natsu. The feline tensed at the sudden malice and growled at him.

"He's tamed."

"There is no such thing as a tamed monster."

"I'll prove that there is."

"And how would you do that?"

"I'll show you." Instead of leading the man to Natsu, he led him to Reborn. "See? He doesn't bite. And nor will Natsu or you." The man blinked, slightly surprised at the younger male's act. When he finally registered what he meant, he smirked, much to Reborn's annoyance.

"Leave this city soon. Next time you visit, don't bring a monster," he said and then left the main hall.

…

"Are you still mad at me about that?"

Reborn stayed silent.

"Natsu, Reborn's being anti-social again." Reborn glared at Tsuna. "See? He is still mad."

"I think I would rather enjoy you suffering back at that village," provoked Reborn. Tsuna wasn't fooled and nor did he believe that he would be able to even go back there.

"Now Natsu, Reborn's what you call a sadist," said Tsuna to the feline. Natsu did something close to a meow like a cat and then dozed off in Tsuna's arms.

"Do you want to die?"

"Now he's going to be a murderer," said Tsuna, chuckling to himself when Reborn shot at him with a gun that appeared out of nowhere. Shocked, Tsuna yelled at the man for his reason to shoot him. Tsuna then watched the gun somehow shape shift into the chameleon called Leon. That only raised more questions on his side.

"Then don't regret what you say."

"Then you should regret pulling that trigger." Unsure by what Tsuna meant, Reborn asked why. "Maybe you haven't shot enough to know that that gun can kill."

"Are you saying that _you_ know?"

"Maybe I do Reborn. Maybe I do."

…

 _Their first mission together._

It was something simple, along the lines of gathering some herbs and materials of the sort for a cook on the outskirts of the city. Reborn had said how the mission may require exterminating some 'pests' in which Tsuna was unsure of whether to partake in. He wanted to do little with violence and hurting anything that wouldn't even hurt him. Reborn had called him selfish for that thought only for Tsuna to reply, "I know."

…

The old cook thanked the pair when they had handed him the herbs and materials, and then offered a meal for the two. The adventurers accepted the offer, enjoying a dinner of spiced meat stew and rice, a rich meal that Tsuna had not had in a very long time. Tsuna had savoured the meal to the very last bite.

…

"What are we going to do next?" asked Tsuna, munching on a sandwich he had been given by the cook as a bonus for helping the cook prepare the meal whilst Reborn lazed about. The cook had given little care to who Reborn was, famous or not. It was midday.

"Why don't you decide?" Reborn glanced at Natsu, who playfully pawed at ground, sharpening what would one day be a monster's claws.

"… I don't really know what to do…" Tsuna knew that the original plan for the two was to slay monsters, but he had wanted to avoid it for personal reasons. They didn't have a specific aim either way, merely to just travel as a party of two. So far, it had been Reborn introducing him to the city and him partaking in his first mission which was perhaps the most minor and easiest of all missions available to adventurers.

"Then we shall visit an old… associate of mine." Interested in the sudden mention of Reborn's 'associate' Tsuna eagerly followed the man as the two made their way through the city towards a more secluded area. It was quiet and not as populated as the busier streets of the city. They came across a grand building called 'Chiavarone' which was plated in gold on the top of the entrance of the building.

"Who goes there- Ah, welcome back, sir Reborn," said a man clothed in formal business clothes. It was different to the style of the city citizens. They raised an eye brow at Tsuna but dismissed it considering how he was the companion of Reborn. If Tsuna weren't trusted by Reborn it was more than likely that he wouldn't be standing there at that moment.

The two were guided to room with grand looking seats, with a table in the centre the room towards the back. A blond haired man sat at the table, surprised at the sudden appearance of his old 'associate.'

"Reborn, it has been a while. Where have you been?" asked the man whose eyes trailed from Reborn to Tsuna and then to Natsu. He frowned when he saw Natsu but said nothing.

"As you can see, I am accompanied with this young man, Tsuna and his… pet."

"That's the nicest you've ever addressed me," said Tsuna, genuinely flattered. "And Natsu isn't a pet. Natsu's an 'associate' as you would say." Reborn smacked Tsuna on the side of his head. The man watched as the pair fought it out in words. It was the first time he had seen Reborn so active since those times.

…

"You never told me what you were here for," he said. He was introduced to be called Dino, the boss of the group called Chiavarone. Tsuna didn't know what they did but assumed it was a high end business considering the wealth and power that the workers and Dino exerted. They were perhaps the richest people he had ever seen. At that comment, Dino laughed saying that there was someone next to him far richer than any other man in the city.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Reborn is the richest in belligerence." Both Dino and Tsuna laughed and earned themselves a hit from Reborn.

"Who teaches you these words?"

"I learn them. Perhaps you should learn to be less superficial about things," shrugged Tsuna, accepting the offer of a drink from one of Dino's workers. Reborn scowled but returned to Dino's question.

"I'd like something suitable for our travel. Two horses."

"And not even a please. I'm starting to agree with you more Tsuna," said Dino, laughing.

"Oh? And who made you become so powerful?" Dino's light laughter turned into nervous laughter, disliking the direction of conversation Reborn took.

"I'll get the two finest we have for you and Tsuna."

"Do you run a horse trade?" said Tsuna. It was hard to have horses at expense. The only horses that were in his village were old and tired from the numerous amounts of ploughing they had to do. Horses for riding were usually thoroughbred and the best of the best.

"Of the sort," answered Dino. Tsuna nodded. It was probably why the 'Chiavarone' were off so well. "Would you like them now or later? You're welcome to stay here for however long."

"What a kind offer, Dino. We'll take you up on that."

"He wasn't referring to you Reborn," commented Tsuna. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the literal snap in Reborn's expression.

…

 _Comfortable._

He hadn't felt that way in a very long time. No longer limited by the village people's stares and abuse. He felt guilty to be so comfortable when his mother had left the world. He knew she had always wanted the best for him even when his father had been deemed the 'Traitor,' although she could little to help him. He was glad that none from the city were aware of said traitor and how he was related to him, fearing the repeat of the abuse he had back at the village.

His bed was not made of straw, rather some sort of soft and fluffy material and fabric. It was also room to himself and Natsu who had made himself – Tsuna assumed it was a male – comfortable on the end of his bed. Grimacing to himself, the teenager got out of bed a bit reluctant to leave the warm and solacing sheets of the bed.

Upon interrupting a maid's work of waking him up, he apologised to the woman who told him that it was okay. It just happened to get quite late into the day that Reborn had sent someone to wake him up. Tsuna thought that the man would wake him up with his devilish ways. On one occasion of their travels, the 'monster' had woke him up by pouring ice cold water onto his face. The thought of it chilled him down to his spine and made him hasten his pace to where Reborn waited.

The pair were served breakfast and after some rest and final discussion, they were introduced to their new travelling partners, Trico and Enrico, aka, the horses.

Tsuna had thought how cute they were when Reborn took Enrico, believing the horse to be the more dignified and mature out of the two horses. Tsuna said how unfair that was but reassured Trico, who was more playful and curious out of the two horses. Dino had said how the two horses were unrivalled in stamina and speed.

"Where are we off to now?" asked Tsuna, test riding Trico. He had little experience with horse riding and it was the first time in a while that he had ridden a horse and was surprised that he had not fallen off. But, he was proud of himself for being able to communicate and cooperate with animals and creatures alike for something, after all.

"To finish a mission."

"But I thought we already did."

"It's an unfinished mission of mine. You don't mind do you? It requires a fair bit of travelling, so you'll enjoy it."

"Thanks for asking Reborn," smiled Tsuna, "I don't mind, but if that's so… isn't it only allowed to have one mission at a time?"

"It's a different case for me," said Reborn, ascending onto his horse.

"What a special snowflake."

"What makes a snowflake special?" asked Reborn, interested about Tsuna's comment.

"Dunno."

…

 **Thanks for reading. Once again, this was very enjoyable to write. I might actually continue this.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Uploaded: 22nd December 2016


	3. a new addition

**Hope everyone's been well recently! I made an error in the very first sentence of the previous chapter LOL. Ignore it like how I didn't see it when I was reading it over. ;)**

 _A New Addition_

"You don't mind me asking what mission that you haven't completed…?" The man glanced at the teenager who rode on the horse beside him. It wasn't like he was really prying and he was accompanying Reborn on the mission so he should have some right to have a general idea of what the mission was, right?

"It's a mission to find something. It was assigned to me before I became a traveller and some time before that."

"Who would be sane enough to assign you such a mission?"

"… That man was an insanely stupid man either way."

Tsuna didn't ask who the man was but it did strike a chord in him when Reborn spoke of this said man.

…

"Raise your leg."

"I can't. I actually can't."

"You're younger than me, you should be capable of doing this."

"You mean stretching your legs so that they make a straight line? And one leg is in the air? No."

"Well, be happy to know you're surprisingly more flexible than I thought you were. I thought your legs would snap considering how thin they are."

"But you have to admit I got a lil bit of muscle here and there," said Tsuna, once again, forced to raise his leg more than a right angle.

"Which you got from working from a young age. Impressive but not really," said Reborn hitching his arm underneath the younger male's ankle and raising it up. Shouts of protests pitched up into a shriek from the pain. "We'll work on your flexibility. Since we've already gone over some basic defence skills, you should be fine."

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna rubbed his leg at various places in which he never knew any muscles or internal body parts existed. "D-does your mission require fighting?"

"No. It just requires a set of eyes and a good head."

"Which you obviously don't have both since I am not _that_ thin and you're genuinely insane thinking a leg can go so far unless it's broken."

"Oh really?" Before Tsuna knew it, the man had raised his leg into the air making a vertically straight line.

"Well. Damn."

…

Trico and Enrico, the two horses, grazed on the fields of grass. The grass was long enough to brush against Tsuna's shin. The atmosphere, of the fields, was generally quite peaceful, despite the perpetually paranoid man in black clothing. Tsuna sat across the man, admiring the view and doing his best to exclude the man from his view. It wasn't pleasing to the eye when it saw something annoying.

"You said we were gonna find something right? Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

"Then where? You said it would require travelling."

"Well that is true."

"So?"

"We can travel whatever distance and I'll still know where it is."

"Then you've already found it."

"Yes I have. I just haven't found the reason to say why I should say I have found it."

"What is it exactly?"

"I'd say it's nothing important but it's slowly growing on me." The younger male looked at the elder one in confusion.

"I think the only thing growing on you is uh… Leon." Unsure of what Tsuna said, Reborn took his hat off and looking at the green chameleon who was not looking so lizard shaped. More like a blob, constantly changing shapes.

"Hm. This has only happened once before. Must be making something for you."

"That's nice."

"Very nice indeed."

…

It was a strange village.

Strange was an understatement by all means. The village people all idolised this one single man. He, overall, gave off an athletic feel, exuberating strength, positive vibes and friendliness. They were all qualities in which many people admired and liked to have.

When Tsuna and Reborn had come across the village, simply to refill their water canteen, they decided to stay for a bit longer. Some people had recognised Reborn, who had apparently been to the village previously, but said little about his sudden reappearance. The focus was on this rising star they had in their very village.

Renowned for his prowess in a specific sport that had recently risen to fame in the country, there were high hopes for him to be selected to be the next in line for the team in the sport. When Tsuna first saw this person, all he saw was a teenager, his age, struggling to cope with the expectations that the village people presented.

"And you're going to do something about it, right?" said Reborn.

"Who wouldn't at this stage?" Tsuna grumbled.

…

 _No more._

He didn't want to do it anymore. He wasn't able to keep up with their expectations either way. Rising star? Pfft, he was more like a firefly pretending to be a star in the night's sky. With his arm broken, that was how it went. What use was it either way to play a sport without the use of both hands?

"You only need one hand to feed yourself. And you don't need any hands to reach out when you're in need of help," a voice said. The dark haired teenager turned towards the voice to meet with a teenager about his age, perhaps younger.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he smiled. His smile only deepened the frown on the other person's face.

…

He wiped away the tears on his face. "Y-you k-know. I a-actually knew who you were before you a-approached me just then."

Wide eyed, Tsuna replied, "From where?"

"I used to live in that village. They really called you mean things huh? Made your life so hard. I'm glad you've gotten away. Oh but… is your mother? I'm sorry. I was a bit insensitive…" he said.

"Ah no. It's fine. Strange how I don't remember you though," said Tsuna. Either way, he often forgot the times before his mother's health had turned for the worse. It took a toll on him when he had to work to support both his mother and himself. His mother wasn't a burden by all means, just a sense of responsibility and care that he willing took upon himself.

"I left the village when my mum passed away… my old man runs a good food place here and we get travellers all the time so they stop by. We're well off here and the people aren't that bad."

"If you call aggressively patriotic to their one and only sports man, then I think you're a bit off the whole 'aren't that bad.'" The dark haired teenager smiled and laughed. He really enjoyed the other's company.

"I'm Takeshi by the way," he said, "it's a bit weird how I know your name but you don't know mine."

"Haha I guess. Well I should probably do it properly. I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you, Takeshi."

…

He had found the man lazing about, resting on a branch of one of the tall trees that scattered across outskirts of the village. He was going to wake the man but noticed Natsu sleeping on the stomach of the man. It was a rare moment and he hoped that it would last longer. It was like the peaceful treaty that two enemies had.

Resting his back against the tree, Tsuna admired the new friend he had gained. Takeshi, huh? He glanced upwards at Reborn and then saw the chameleon continuously shape shifting. The poor thing must be tired. Reaching towards it, the lizard bounced down the tree into his hands. It emitted multiple colours of fluorescent light before finally glowing brightly. Shielding his eyes from the light, Tsuna noticed that the the lizard had returned to its natural state of a lizard like body. What remained, however, were a pair of gloves or mittens of the sort. Out of curiosity, Tsuna tried them on, finding them a perfect fit.

"These are for me, you say."

"Are they?" Startled by the sudden voice, Tsuna turned towards Reborn who had already gracefully and silently made his way to ground level.

"Well he says they are."

"Who?"

"Who else?" said Tsuna stating the obvious. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the lizard who only stuck out its tongue.

…

"W-wait up Tsuna! Is it okay if you come and have lunch with us?" said Takeshi as he caught up with the other teenager. He took a look at Reborn and ignored the ill intent the man posed to him. He was rather interested in whether Tsuna would join him to start worrying about the brunet's partner.

"Sure. Is it okay if Reborn joins?" Takeshi smiled saying that it was ok.

"My old man took a liking to you. Even said you could come by anytime. He said that he had often helped out your mum sometimes."

"Huh, is that so?"

"Yeah um… I guess it was when your, uh, dad left." Both Reborn and Takeshi had noticed the tiniest of shifts in Tsuna's stance. Takeshi could only regret saying so but Tsuna reassured him that it wasn't his fault and nor was it the case that he was thinking of.

…

The man had really appreciated Tsuna's help. He had noticed the changes in his own son's behaviour but had been unable to do anything about it. He sincerely regretted that he couldn't and was too late to act upon it.

"Call me Tsuyoshi. Yamamoto san makes me sound old," he said as he served up what was called sushi to the males.

The trio savoured the taste, finding it seasoned perfectly and fresh to their taste buds. Takeshi who had the opportunity to eat his father's cooking everyday simply laughed when Tsuna had said he wished his father was more like his.

"You know, if we become a couple, my dad will also be your dad," joked Takeshi.

"With his cooking I might actually take up on that," said Tsuna, helping himself to more servings. Slightly surprised that the other teen would actually agree on being his partner, Takeshi laughed it off when he caught the glare of Reborn. He really didn't know what the man had against him but he would consider it a threat if that man saw him as a threat.

Tsuyoshi had noticed the groups' varied feelings and looks. Seemed that Tsuna was the only one who was unaware. Oh well, he rooted for his son either way.

…

"Are you actually leaving? Is there no way that I can go with you?" it was rather bold of him to go with the pair but Takeshi really wanted to be in the company of the other.

"Personally I wouldn't mind you joining but it's mainly due to a deal I made with Reborn," said Tsuna. Reborn stared at the dark haired boy who was slightly downcast from the departure of the two.

"If you want to meet with us again, find a man called Squalo. He will teach you the ways of a swordsman. Your father can help you as well," said Reborn.

"Squalo?"

"Oi, don't just randomly tell someone to do something," said Tsuna. "Besides he's allowed to do what he wants."

"Then perhaps we should get our asses moving so I don't need to tell anyone but you to do something." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"I'll visit you when I am able to," said Tsuna, waving farewell.

"Then I'll look forward to that," said Takeshi, watching the two figures fade into the horizon. Squalo huh?

…

"Natsu's hungry."

"Maybe give him a chunk of your arm. I'm sure he'd love that."

"Has he gotten bigger? He looks like he got a little bigger."

"He's at least gotten a foot taller and longer. Unlike you who seems to be eternally short and thin," mused Reborn.

"I'm not that short or thin!"

"Must be why you enjoy picking fights all the time."

"I do not pick fights," retorted Tsuna, "You're the one constantly spouting nonsense."

"So it's my fault now?"

"Yeah!" A sudden burst of bright orange flames came from the gloves in which Tsuna had been wearing. It surprised both of them but Reborn knew what the cause was. "Did I just use magic or something? Even that doesn't exist… Oh man, am I a wizard from those legends?" Reborn smacked the side of his head.

"No you idiot. Those were flames," said Reborn.

"So I can summon fire?" Reborn was about to hit the boy again in hopes to knock some sense into him but refrained from doing so. It wasn't worth the effort honestly. But either way, it was surprising to know that the weakling had such strong and pure flames.

"No. Everyone has the ability to however, they don't resonate with flames. You do though," said Reborn. "Do it again."

"I don't know how to."

"Then it looks like we're going to have to do some stretching then. Lift your leg up."

"Ughhh…"

…

 **The length of these chapters will vary but I hope to maintain the 'short and memorable' writing style for this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Uploaded: 27th December 2016


	4. a sudden approach

_A Sudden Approach_

"It kinda feels weird when you do that."

"… I'm not doing anything Tsuna." The teen opened his eyes, met with a rather large feline.

"N-Natsu?!"

"We should have killed it."

"No! I mean, but like… he's so big now, that's-"

"Bad, because we can't go into villages with it around?" suggested Reborn.

"Awesome!" continued Tsuna, completely ignoring what the other man said. He petted the feline in between its ears and it purred against his hand. The cat-like creature's back, when on all fours, was above the height of Tsuna's knee. If it stood on its hind legs, it could almost reach his shoulders. The growth was spontaneous but it wasn't unexpected. 'Monsters' as Reborn would say, grew fast in order to find meals for themselves faster. Their diet was huge and unstable so many 'monsters' fell prey to their own hunger. That was why it was always so dangerous to approach any 'monsters.'

Of course, being the strange person he was, as Reborn had noticed, Tsuna found it easy to approach anyone and anything. The younger male had some setbacks, being some lack of social skills and wariness (which wasn't bad) about meeting new people, but not necessarily creatures. Whenever the pair had travelled and come across some unidentifiable living creature, Reborn would automatically assume it as a monster and carry on by killing it. Every time he attempted to, however, Tsuna would intervene, saying something about how it was just taking a different route than it usually did or wasn't expecting the two humans to be there. Sometimes, the man didn't know how much he hesitated killing a 'monster' when Tsuna was around.

Reborn believed that Tsuna was simply making up excuses so that he would spare the worthless lives of monsters.

…

Tsuna had seen _it_ a few times before. Especially when the two took a break to bathe in a small lake or river.

He couldn't help it when his eyes just drifted to _it._

"Why on earth do you always stare at me when I'm bathing?" asked Reborn, properly disturbed by the younger male's stares. Usually, as the narcissistic person he was, he didn't mind, but it was the fact it was a 'boy' and a weird boy at that.

"It's just that you never seem to take that necklace off."

"…"

…

"It suits you," he said. The man laughed.

"I've never heard someone say that about this necklace and me."

"Well I can be the first I guess," says Tsuna, lying back, burying his arms into Natsu's fur. "It really does suit you."

Reborn shifted in his position. "Stop saying that."

"Oh? Mister tough guy getting all flustered?" chuckled Tsuna, giving the feline a belly rub. Natsu stared at Reborn as if saying, 'You're jealous right?' Reborn flicked back a glare at it. "Can I ask about why you have it or is it too personal?" Tsuna wanted to be conservative about it. Sure, as intriguing as the necklace being in Reborn's possession, it probably held a lot of meaning to him. A grown man having a necklace with a pacifier looking charm was already odd enough.

"My old party all had one. It was sorted in the way that it would correspond with our flames."

"So like the flames I have?" questioned Tsuna. Reborn nodded.

"It's now a memoir of what the group once was."

"It's like the legendary Arcobaleno party." Reborn's calm demeanour drastically changed, forcing Tsuna to back away with Natsu closely guarding him by growling and standing on all fours, scowling at Reborn.

"Who told you about the Arcobaleno?" demanded Reborn. Tsuna noticed the look of wariness and distress. There was the slightest of wavers in the man's voice; it concerned him how much the man would react to him mentioning the Arcobaleno. It was a group of elitists, if not, _the_ elitists. The strongest of the strong. Who all fell from their ranks and disappeared. They were renowned to be feared and even avoided if no one wanted to fall prey to their activities as 'the strongest.' They weren't bad people, but many people had their scepticism when they were at the top and held the power to ruin many lives.

"… My mum." Reborn seemed to calm after knowing who had told Tsuna about the Arcobaleno. "Why do you want to know? I'm probably being rude but I don't think it was necessary for you to react that way." Tsuna turned to Natsu and promptly reassured the creature and flatten own the hairs that stuck up from the sudden distress.

Reborn mumbled something, something that Tsuna wasn't able to hear. But Natsu did.

"You mean to say that… it's not my business?" Reborn glanced at the feline and then back at Tsuna.

"Yes."

…

Their travelling journey was silent, once again.

…

"This town isn't good with visitors. More so, they say that once we enter, we can never leave. Alive that is," said Reborn. "Although, we should be exempt from this." Tsuna nodded, still heeding the warning Reborn gave.

Avoiding the line of sight from people had been a thing that Tsuna was either really good or really bad at. Most times, he wasn't able to pry the eyes of the villagers away from him back at where he grew up. If he had free time, then he'd not get noticed as long as he was careful as they were rare moments in which he could find some peace.

Within a few moments that they had entered the town, whispers had erupted and action was taken. Most people were uniformed in strange clothing that Tsuna had never seen before. He gripped against the gloves that Leon had made for him. Reborn, although remained silent, put an arm in front of Tsuna, preventing him to advance forward. Natsu reflected Tsuna's alertness but stood ground.

"I am here to have a peaceful meeting with the Varia Leader, Xanxus. I am Reborn, freelancer and ex-Vongola associate. My proof can be determined-" Reborn was cut off when someone shot at him, in which he immediately shot back in precision and record time. Within the split second in which the person had shot him, the person had already fallen from the returned shot from Reborn. "My proof can be determined just as so."

The dark looks on the people's faces lifted and turned into worry and apology. They allowed Reborn's entry and did not question Tsuna's. If the boy had been alive and with Reborn, then he would have to have skills almost on par with Reborn if Reborn allowed Tsuna to stay by his side. Oh how wrong they were.

…

"Ushishi, what's this? _The_ number one with some weak looking trash?" Tsuna whipped around to face the voice. "So slow." He turned around again to be faced by a man of similar age. He had blond hair that covered his eyes and screamed danger and bloodshed. Tsuna, from this 'feeling' of danger, backed away and simply kept Natsu closer to his side. The feline looked up at him and Tsuna looked down. Something changed in Tsuna's expression and the worry disappeared. Both the blond and Reborn noticed this.

"Where is Xanxus?"

"The boss is sleeping right now. We'll get in trouble if we wake him up," explained the blond.

"Then now should be a good time to wake up, no?" Reborn walked past the blond and glared at him as if saying 'If I return and see a single scratch on the boy's body, I'll know who to blame.' The blond complied and held down a gulp. Now that Reborn had gone, it only left Tsuna, Natsu and the blond.

"So, you must be strong if you're with Reborn," said the blond, his smile turning into a smirk. "I'd like to see your blood pool around you." Tsuna felt his worries return and his blood curdle in anxiety.

 _Why did you leave me with this psycho?!_

…

"Fucking piece of trash," said a man while he slowly got up.

Some pottery laid shattered across the floor after being hurled across the room, hitting walls and people on its airborne journey. Reborn's line of sight panned towards the swordsman.

"He's fucking awake."

"I don't find that an issue."

"Voi."

"Have you heard of Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Remember the name. He will be a great rival of yours and a companion."

The swordsman snarled and returned his attention to his boss who had finally managed to be fully awake and aware of who had come for the sole purpose that he, the Varia's Leader, had to be present.

"Why the fuck did you come here?" growled the man, standing, racking fear into his employees whom some were injured from thrown projectiles. Reborn stared at him. The scars that bore into his face presented the fury and rage the man had towards a certain individual. Pitiable.

"I've come to inform you that there is a genuine descendant of Vongola Primo."

Those very scars that bore into his face grew in disdain and deepened in disgust and anger.

…

"Please… stop…"

Tsuna huffed, gathering energy and trying to breathe air. He had been able to dodge most of the knives and with the help of Natsu's sharp eyes, he had figured out that the knives had attached to them, wires – almost invisible to the human eye. But not a creature's.

"Ushishi~ it's fun so why should I stop? Your blood has barely spilt," said the blond. The blond had later been introduced as Belphegor, a person in which Tsuna assumed to be the very existence of Grim Reaper but with endless amounts of knives. He had initially gathered that Belphegor had no intentions of killing him, he still didn't, but if he was careless enough, Tsuna would end up half dead at the very least. An experience that he didn't want to die for.

The teen wiped away the blood that converged on his arm where it had been previously cut by the wires. He was glad that he hadn't ended up like a human pin cushion. He was worn down but alive. Good by his standards.

He had noticed how the blond's movements suddenly changed. One moment, the knife user was in front of him and then disappeared, appearing to his side the next second. Whether he was fast or not, it just didn't seem possible to Tsuna. Natsu, who had been guiding Tsuna through the dark hall ways of the building was confused at the brunet's sudden confusion when Belphegor stood perfectly still in front of them. After quick communication with his respective 'owner,' Natsu was pleased to see that Tsuna regained his confidence when he saw through the illusions that had hindered him previously. In a way, Tsuna was glad that his partner had been a creature and that he was able to sort of, speak to him.

"He saw through your illusions, Mammon."

"Mu. At least this wasn't _that_ much of a waste of time."

A new figure came into sight. A thin man stood next to the blond, rather, he was floating. He was clothed in a black hood that was lined with an indigo purple sporting a domineering look. He had strange marks on his cheeks which piqued Tsuna's curiosity and interest in 'Mammon.' Something else that also interested him was the frog that Mammon owned. It sure had much to say.

"Um… hello, my name is Tsuna." Mammon turned his body towards Tsuna and looked at him. Tsuna blinked and then the man was gone.

"He's no fun," said Belphegor, then returned his attention on Tsuna. "It's boring now, so let's go find something fun to do." The blond suddenly got close to Tsuna, placing his arm around the shorter male's shoulders and walked, tugging the teen along. Natsu growled at the blond but did not stop him. It wasn't like Belphegor wanted to hurt Tsuna anymore. He deemed the brunet far too interesting to get hurt.

…

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight." The man remained silent. "You'll find that you have many similarities with Primo's descendant than you'd think. Refreshing in a way, isn't it?"

Xanxus glared at Reborn. He was seated, after being forced to give up the fight he wanted to start against Reborn. He wasn't quite sure what went through his mind, to be blinded by fury so easily, when he was going against _the_ Reborn. Stupid. He was fucking stupid.

"You know I could just kill him right?" said Xanxus.

"Oh, but I'm sure you can. But so could he," said Reborn and then added, "And so could _I._ "

"… You're confident that he can fight against me and win?"

"It's a 50-50 chance. But I'm betting the latter." Xanxus's anger flickered and then settled down. He refused to be childish. With that as the opinion of Reborn, he really couldn't argue.

The swordsman, Squalo, had stood aside, witnessing the events that unfurled before his eyes. He had supported his boss, believing that the man would at least stand a 1 in a hundredths of chance to fight Reborn. He continued to believe this so. It just wasn't the right timing when the Varia were in a slump from inactivity and some certain past events.

It was mainly silent when Reborn suddenly showed an expression of surprise. A figure appeared in the room. On his wrist dangled a chain that had a small glowing indigo pacifier – a light that had long died down until that very moment.

"Viper."

"… It's Mammon now."

The small exchange of words were suddenly interrupted when a large feline creature and two bumbling teenagers walked into the room. Everyone's eyes landed on the trio and focused on the brunet who looked more dazed than they were.

"Uh, bad timing?" squeaked Tsuna.

…

 _Guest Reviews:_

 **No Name:** ;)

…

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	5. a not so grand showdown

_A Not-So-Grand Showdown_

No one made a move.

It played as an advantage to Tsuna who was very well aware that he probably should not have been where he was. He did take the opportunity to familiarise with the people that Reborn had been speaking to. One of which included Mammon, from before – the one who was able to create illusions at will.

He guided himself towards the animal atop Mammon's head. As Reborn spoke to Tsuna, warning him of something, Tsuna paid little attention to the man's words. He wanted to hear something else.

…

Xanxus was unwillingly drawn to the kid. And he wasn't sure if he hated it.

He discountenanced Tsuna's identity as Vongola Primo's true descendent. But a loyal memory proved that unique hair style and those soft hearted and irritatingly pitying (empathising?) eyes showed otherwise. The kid had made direct eye contact with him, surprisingly not as afraid as he was originally, and dared to look away from him.

The elder man felt his rage boil, his hands already on his guns. This wasn't how it was meant to be.

A warning shot rang his ears. Xanxus glared at Reborn, the other's gun steadily aimed at his head, and his finger on the trigger ready to shoot the moment Xanxus would raise his guns against Tsuna.

Squalo knew the situation would be Xanxus' downfall if he went against Reborn. He didn't want to admit that the fight was the Varia's, the most troublesome and violent squad branched to the Vongola, loss. He intentionally calmed his boss with his flames, secretly hoping that the man would not notice the decrease in rage. He was the best at his job for either calming or provoking his boss. And he prided himself on that because he was the first one to join the man he respected so much on his escapade to create such a group as the Varia. A dream that was in the making, made.

Everyone's attention was then onto the feline that growled threateningly at those who were most likely to harm Tsuna.

"Hmm, I've been meaning to ask, shorty, but your cat here is a monster, right?" Belphegor was the first to break the silence. A fool's death wish but he was Varia quality, so that automatically excluded him from that category.

"I'm sure the only monster here is Reborn," said Tsuna in a reassuring tone. There was a deathly silence, since everyone there were well informed of Reborn's short temper and horrible superiority complex. For the man to be compared to a monster, no matter how much it made sense, was a no-go zone. And they didn't even know why that was so except for Mammon.

A roaring laughter echoed in the room, a volume that could only belong to one man. It died down soon. Was that a tear in his eye from laughter?

"I like you, kiddo." It took guts, a life and a future to call _the_ Reborn a monster. But neither did Xanxus know that the 'kiddo' had called Reborn a monster a few times before as well. Another story for another time when Xanxus and Tsuna would be 'friends.'

Tsuna did his best not to shriek from the sudden pat on his shoulder by the taller man. A grin so foreign to Xanxus' face had resurfaced for the first time in many, many years.

…

Reborn was not amused.

Tsuna had referred to him as a monster multiple times – multiple times too many. But he was impressed how that the younger male had gained the wild risk's, in the form of a person called Xanxus, acceptance. So, he brushed it off as any good person would, and left it to a later date to address.

Monsters were not purposed to be 'tame.' And yet Natsu was, in human terms, 'tamed.'

Of course, monsters were inherently evil (they were made that way, and yet, how could one know?) but scarily similar to humans. It suggested that humans were inherently evil but perhaps the temptations of a greater light made us convince ourselves that we were 'good' if taught that way. And that already put us a step away from monsters. So what difference did that make with humans and these monsters?

Monsters cannot speak and nor can they convince the humans of speech.

They did not have a robust method of communication in which humans have. Sure, monsters had body language, sounds and made eye contact, which are some things that humans assumed in relation to their own interpretation of body language, sounds and eye contact.

The hunger, the thirst and the strength of a beast, a monster, cannot lie to a person. They are what makes them evil. The greater each of those three things were, the more the monster was going to (in some instances unwillingly) attack those around it, giving in to what nature cursed them to. Anything that could prevent them from giving in to those temptations would simply require a connection between the monsters and the humans (the two so similar yet different.)

Reborn was aware that Tsuna held some sort of ability to be that bridge between the two races. And yet, he had always refused to believe it. No matter how vast or fantastical the world was, monsters and humans did not mix. He refused to accept that Tsuna was capable of such an impossible feat in fear of a repeat of a tragedy that brought the elitists, _the_ Arcobaleno, to their utter ruin.

…

 _Source of satisfaction._

It had been a while since Mammon had been so amused by a single person. Begrudgingly so. Yet, he didn't feel that bad about it.

Maybe it was because Reborn, the man he had ever so hated had been put in a position where if he fought back, then his 'plan' would be trashed. Or it was just the sadistic pleasure in seeing such a man humble himself to a puppy like boy.

"Fantasma." The boy spoke the name casually. Most people were confused by it, but Mammon was angered. Such a precious piece of information had leaked out just like that. Even the Varia would require a second take to even recognise the name. The snake happily responded at the name, despite its owner's frustrations.

"You, who are you really?"

"Ushishi, someone's angry," chuckled Belphegor. Tsuna was taken aback by the anger from the neutral illusionist.

"O-oh, um…" Reborn stepped in to ease the situation.

"Let's leave the questions until later, Mammon. Don't push it," said Reborn, purposely throwing a glare at the illusionist. Mammon clicked his tongue. An answer wasn't required from the boy. His partner would suffice. That was when he felt the ground beneath his feet. That wasn't right.

The illusionist looked up to find his fellow animal partner missing from atop his head.

Did the boy have some power to assist him? Something that lured his loyal partner to his side? Mammon directed his attention to Tsuna who was, now, resting on his feet looking at Fantasma in its frog form on the back of the large feline monster.

As an illusionist fitting for all sorts of mentality limits, Mammon had always been able to understand all sorts of living beings. But understanding was different to speech. And the boy knew the speech, no matter what other reasons he assumed over the impossible.

"And that's what I thought," grumbled Reborn, audible to the illusionist.

"… I see why you have such an… attachment now," said Mammon. Reborn snorted at the comment.

"Be careful of what you refer to as attachment." Mammon remained silent, watching on as Xanxus took his grand time to admire the feline beast and, in his own weird way, familiarise himself with the strange boy called Tsuna.

By that time, Squalo left before his mind started to play more tricks on him and trip himself into insanity.

…

 _He wasn't that bad._

Natsu said the man just had a fascination of lions and large cats in general. Natsu looked as intimidating, being a monster and all, but it never bothered Tsuna. It just happened to be that Xanxus was a human version of a large beast like Natsu that scared him. The man was equipped to kill and had killed before. Death by his hands would not be quick and painless.

Tsuna had always been against violence. Self-defence was acceptable but that meant there was some sort of violence incurred before such an act of defence was required. Which is why Tsuna often took the riskiest routes to get out of bad conversations that would only dig his own grave as well as situations where violence was going to be the likely ending.

It took a great deal of will power to convince himself that Xanxus wasn't going to kill him right there. He had to confess that he trusted Reborn a great deal more than himself sometimes. The stoic man was more terrifying than Xanxus and he doubted anything or anyone would intimidate him more than the possibility of being induced by Reborn's wrath. And it was likely that everyone else in the room thought the same.

Fantasma was a happy frog. A snake when he was subjected to Mammon's powers. The amphibian/reptile was happy with its life, enjoying the sustainability and satisfaction of being beside its master. It was ecstatic to find out that Tsuna could understand him, word by word. There was no way to explain what exact language the two communicated in with. It was a strange common ground that humans and other races had come to for the sole purpose of conversation. The animal was greeted by the feline monster. It was an unfortunate case in which the warm-blooded monster could not understand the cold-blooded creature by speech. But, as 'animals,' they had their own ways of communicating. It was a relatively balanced conversation between Tsuna, Fantasma and Natsu.

Fantasma was happy to say that he would refrain from telling his master about Tsuna's ability, despite its obviousness. Tsuna knew that but he liked the way things were.

 _It's the reason that some things in the world were never meant to spoken._

…

" _Could you say the same? That one could truly understand the pain and suffering another had gone through?"_

That sickening tone of voice, those always knowing eyes and that perplexing distant will.

Maybe that was why Reborn saw so much of Luce in Tsuna.

The regret and recognition of failure that he feared so much had appeared once again.

…

Reborn and Tsuna had stayed in the Varia's town to rest. Reborn had requested Xanxus' cooperation with him. The boss had little interest in what Reborn said. They had come to an agreement that the Varia were not to harm the descendent of Vongola Primo. It was fair enough since that meant the Varia were not limited on what they could do besides that.

Tsuna had been whisked off by the self-proclaimed prince on a tour around the town. Since Reborn trusted the brunet enough to take care of himself, he made no move to prevent the blond on taking Tsuna on whatever journey in the town he wanted to take.

The horses were tied up and given food, water and a shelter for the time being. They didn't need to move since Reborn's mission's completion would simply come to him by the end of the week. Perhaps it was the perfect opportunity for Tsuna to familiarise himself with the people that would be under his lead one day.

Reborn only hoped that such a constricting life would come to the boy when Timoteo would step down after Tsuna has journeyed to his heart's content enough times to feel at peace. That was a mistake that Reborn made when he was younger.

It was simply odd for Reborn to desire such a selfless thing.

The slow rhythmic beat hastened a spike as a foreign emotion ignited for the second time in his life.

He wanted to lash out, repulsed by it. Fate was cruel. And one day, he would find out how cruel it could get.

…

A mission entrusted to him would never be failed.

That was precisely why he was the one specifically chosen for such an important task.

It was said a young man had left his young family behind to serve for the greater good.

The world was in a time where crisis could fall at any given moment.

And his sacrifice, was simply a grief to his family, and the beginning of a torturous life to the young child.

The man knew that and he wanted to make up for it, even when he was gone.

Vongola.

Such an esteeming group always towered over the others so easily. Anyone who ventured further than their own home would know that name. The Sun Arcobaleno was not a part of the group, but he associated with it. Granted that he owed a stupid man a favour.

The Arcobaleno never had a choice in their fate. So, when were they required to care about the fate of others? If 'this' was what they had, then no one else deserved what _they_ had and what the Arcobaleno _didn't_ have. The people always called it selfish, shunning the group. And others found a way to idolise them, building their title of obvious power and recognition as good.

The Arcobaleno never denied the claims, nor had they ever admitted to the claims.

 _Evil and selfish._

 _Kind and forgiving._

 _Meticulously planning so that everyone would just offer themselves into their hands._

 _Carelessly supporting those in need of aid just because._

 _Playing God's hand to ruin others' lives._

 _Defying fate to bring a better life to others._

Whatever they said, whether it was the latter or not, they were just words. And words didn't come through when you lose the sight and ability to hear the hearts of those around you.

"Reborn."

His name shook him out of his thoughts. No, he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't mindlessly travelling like a dead man without purpose. The younger male quirked an eye brow from the lack of any rude or witty response from the elder male. Surprisingly, he only got a smirk.

"Tsuna," Reborn replied.

"…" Tsuna hesitated. Reborn was acting strange. "Yes?"

"Thanks." Reborn had never thanked a person before. Well, at least in recent times.

"For what?" It was just starting to creep Tsuna out. He was the one usually making random remarks and statements for self-enjoyment.

Reborn didn't reply. Now, it was his turn to be as cryptic as Tsuna always was.

Tsuna simply rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. Whatever.

 _I'd be a fool if I regretted this._

…

 **Fun fact: I started writing this today. :)**

 **This story has always been my favourite story to write. I ran out of motivation and I didn't want to lessen the quality. After a whole year, hopefully, I can get used to this 'short and memorable' writing style again.**

 **Special thanks to Lliecpearl who motivated me to update. Ideas just came to me after your reviews.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed.**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Last updated: 16th January 2017.

Updated: 19th January 2018


	6. a friendly reminder

_A Friendly Reminder_

Tsuna enjoyed the company of others. More because he hadn't had anyone to speak to apart from the creatures of the night which were mainly shunned in society. It became apparent that his original assumptions were correct when night fell.

The Varia were, indeed, amazingly strong, and extremely violent. They tolerated no bull shit when a 'monster' was involved, as it was their 'way.' The group were known to be an unbenevolent assassination squad who excelled at completing tasks quickly but recklessly. Said tasks included monster eliminations and human eliminations. Of course, Tsuna found many issues surrounding both types of tasks the Varia did but it wasn't his authority to make any opinion on it. Little did he know, one day it would.

…

"Oh, my he's so cute!" The man, flamboyantly dressed in bright colours and the signature uniform the Varia wore, squealed when he was introduced to Tsuna.

"Ushishi, hands off." Belphegor threw his knives half seriously at the other, who dodged one and caught the others.

"Um, who is he?" Tsuna hoped that the dispute would not escalate into a fight. He'd had his own share of violence that day.

"How rude of me! My name is Lussuria."

"Nice to meet you… my name is Tsuna." Lussuria voluntarily squeezed out another squeal of delight, hugging his own body to refrain himself from creeping out the new arrival.

"Alright. Time to go. The prince is bored," said Belphegor, turning around and dragging Tsuna with him.

The pair were touring the main town's centre. Despite its dark appearance, it was well maintained and most people who lived in the area seemed to be subordinates of the Varia. None looked terribly tired, which made Tsuna feel at ease. Something told him that the Varia were good people, no matter how strange their exterior character was like.

"How'd you meet Reborn?" asked Belphegor. He was not always interested in things since interesting things never appeared in the town. He was an opportunist and Tsuna was a source of interest. So, as the genius he was, Belphegor figured that the two mixed well.

"He came to my village and offered me to travel with him."

"And the cat?"

"We picked up Natsu on the way," said Tsuna.

"Reborn didn't kill it."

"Surprisingly, yeah." It was one of a few risks Tsuna took when travelling with the man.

"Find me an animal."

"What?"

"You can talk to them, then you can get me one as well. It gets boring here," said Belphegor.

"I was thinking of leaving Natsu here," said Tsuna.

"Then I shall take custody of it."

"Oh… um… I was going to give him to Xanxus."

"Eh? But the prince has been so nice to you," said Belphegor.

"I guess I can find an animal for you," said Tsuna, not wanting to deal with the difficult person.

"Then the prince will be happy with that."

…

Natsu was beautiful.

Golden and fluffy, like most felines, and a glistening mane brushed with sky flames that danced around it. The tail waved in the air, an element of the pride and balance the feline had. Despite its monster roots, characteristically, it was no different than a domestic cat. Perhaps it was the upbringing of a human that it had that it had turned out like so. It was similar in size of a lion, perhaps even more lion than just 'cat.' Yet it was playful and had its own personality. Tsuna had already discussed with Natsu about Natsu's future.

The world outside of a human town were sometimes less dangerous than the world within the town walls. But in the town the Varia resided and governed in, the case was vastly different. Natsu understood Tsuna's intentions. They were always out of good will and he always felt himself bristle up at that ugly expression that showed up on Tsuna's face whenever the human was in pain or in deep thought. He made that same face when he told him that it was best for him to remain with the Varia.

The cat had sulked and grumbled to himself, ignoring the annoying happy croaks of Fantasma who was indulging on some insects.

Then there was _that_ man.

Tsuna had reassured Natsu that he was no threat to him, no matter how scary he was. The man always glared at those around him, a strange superiority the man had. Natsu hated it because that was the glare that Tsuna was subjected to in his own home town. Tsuna knew that he let on more than what he 'said' to creatures. Natsu was sure of that, since, he wasn't the first 'monster' Tsuna had taken in. He was just one of many who were shared a part of Tsuna's life story in exchange of their trust in Tsuna for his ability to 'speak' to them.

Xanxus, the man, adored the cat. He was content (overjoyed) that Tsuna placed the ownership of the cat in his hands. Meat and flames. That was the creature's diet. And it reflected his own.

The Varia Boss had his own way of communicating with the beast. As a sky flame user, he was naturally able to understand those around him. It would one day allow him to be the greatest deciding factor in a tragedy.

Natsu was not an exception to this ability that Xanxus had. He knew that cat wasn't happy with him, but that meant nothing to him. He liked a challenge. And it was worth it when such a beast was just offered to him like that. He could only imagine just how much power the beast had if it were in a fight against a human.

" _Perhaps you forget that I can get very angry when someone is mistreated?"_

The man halted his thoughts. Xanxus had to give credit to the kid.

He could be damn scary in his own right no matter how short or pitiful he looked.

…

 _Loyalty._

A pride of the Varia. Leviathan was the most invested in the word. He needed it if he wished to continue serving Xanxus. Mammon had respected such a work ethic, although, the man tended to over the top at times. So it wasn't surprising that Leviathan wasn't well received in the Varia. Xanxus probably didn't give a damn.

He didn't feel threatened by the arrival of Reborn. But rather, was more peeved by Tsuna. He was a different case compared to Reborn. Such a small weak looking kid was a hazard towards Xanxus' safety and position as Vongola Decimo. He was sure that the boss would carry out a fight against the kid to eliminate any possible competition but it went surprisingly peacefully. It was because of Reborn's threat that that was so. But part of the fault was the kid. He wasn't present when the kid first confronted his boss, so he only made assumptions. Something that would backfire on him.

Squalo, who was present, believed that his boss had finally gone insane and was now following a psychopath as if he wasn't already. Leviathan had the same thoughts as him after he was told what happened by Mammon (after paying a hefty fee) but was more vocal and expressive about it. At that point, whatever Squalo did, didn't even matter. The boss actually (finally) cared for something, although it was a monster, and let off Primo's descendent just like that. Reborn 'reassured' Squalo that was not the case, despite it seeming so, and that the fight was simply delayed once the Arcobaleno completed his mission.

The swordsman also dismissed the self-proclaimed prince when the blond returned to the estate bloody but holding a strange ferret like animal in its hands. Moments after the prince, for the first time, silently went to his room without bothering anyone else, Tsuna had entered the estate, Belphegor's knife in hand and an odd air of calm around him.

Squalo didn't even begin to question whether the blood on the boy's sleeve was his.

…

"Right."

Tsuna pet the horse, brushing through its hair. He had groomed horses a few times before. He wasn't usually trusted to be around the precious horses that the village had, but he was the only one willing to get close to the more aggressive animals.

No one had ever suspected that Tsuna was simply taking refuge with the animals by speaking to them.

"He deserved it."

The horse neighed at the response. Trico, the more emotional out of the two horses, shuffled its leg, purposely stomping its hoof. Enrico, the more indifferent and neutral one, offered his piece of mind.

"I wish it was like that," sighed Tsuna.

"Like what?" The voice was loud and clear. Tsuna jumped at the uncalled for response and shrieked when he turned to find himself inches from Reborn's body.

"You have to stop doing that," said Tsuna, stumbling back.

"I thought you weren't afraid of monsters," said Reborn. The man rested his shoulder against the stall's frame. "Talking to horses now, eh?"

"Yeah."

"You don't usually speak aloud to them." It was more convincing to see the horse respond to Tsuna's speech.

"It's because I don't want people finding out." Tsuna glared (tried to at least) at the horse for not warning him of Reborn's arrival. Enrico had shrugged and Trico looked away trying to avoid the guilt.

"I heard you left that feline with Xanxus."

"So, what?"

Reborn was visibly irritated from Tsuna's unwillingness to continue the situation. "I don't see why you need to get angry."

"It's because it shouldn't matter to you," huffed Tsuna. "What I do-"

"It matters to me the most," interrupted Reborn. The man stepped closer to Tsuna, scowling at the younger man. "You don't even know."

"Then no point asking then?" said Tsuna. "My personal issues are mine alone. Whether I wish to share them with you or not is my decision. You were the one, after all, who proposed we keep to ourselves." Maybe it was his pride that Reborn didn't want to back down from the argument, because, the man knew that the boy was right in terms of their agreement at the beginning of the journey. And then there was the question about why Reborn cared so much. He wanted to just throw Tsuna into the distance. Since when did _the_ Reborn ever lower himself before someone because he was at fault?

"Just… go back inside. I'll go back in soon," Tsuna said, in that exasperating calming tone of his. It was the same way he spoke to angered or scared creatures. Really. Reborn was just like one of those beings in a strange cute way. Tsuna quickly erased that thought as Reborn glared at Tsuna and grabbed his wrist.

"When did you get hurt?" Taken by surprise, once again, Tsuna stuttered out a response.

"I-it's not m-my blood."

"Then whose is it? Don't you dare tell me that this is none of my concern."

"…" _You were the one who never seemed to even give a single shit about anything around you. So what makes me so damn special just for you to threaten me like that?_

The two horses nickered, a warning for both Tsuna and Reborn who were lost in their own thoughts. Tsuna took back his arm, returning his arm to beside his body.

"It is Belphegor's."

"That knife maniac? He goes insane after seeing his own blood spill."

"If you want a story, you're not getting it from me. Ask him or his new-found partner. I'm sure it'll be more of your _concern_ if you heard from them," said Tsuna. In the heat of the moment, Tsuna motioned to Enrico who promptly allowed Tsuna onto his back and sped off, out of the shelter. Trico, following Tsuna's directions, laid down and turned away from Reborn who wanted to chase after the younger male.

" _And I thought you always got what you wanted," chuckled the woman. Reborn glared at her. "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know it's your own fault it turned out that way."_

Reborn threw his fist against the brick wall that blocked out the harsh wind for the shelter. The shelter shook from the impact.

"Shut up…"

" _Jeez Reborn. I hope you find someone you can rely on." She figured the man needed to know eventually. What harm could a few words do to_ _ **the**_ _Reborn? She would have laughed out loud from that little thought but that would probably worsen the situation._

"…Luce."

" _Come on, you'll admit that you're wrong one day!"_

"No… this time… you're wrong."

" _Someone's going to point out your fault just like that." She snapped her fingers. "And when that happens, I'll be the first one to console you. What an honour that I get to have~"_

Well, at this point, is that 'honour' still valid when she's gone?

…

 _Blissful quiet._

He had once said how the night time was a blessing. That opinion would never change no matter how ruthless the night could be. Some would wonder that Tsuna had been lucky enough to not encounter the aggressive monsters that had succumbed to the cursed tendencies the race had. And they are wrong.

Tsuna hadn't met many monsters that had lost their consciousness, but he had met a few. It was enough for him to be aware of his own safety. Which seemed stupid, but what else could he do if he wanted their trust? It wasn't always a hopeless effort speaking to them. There was always that expression of surprise. It never ceased to amaze Tsuna how easily the creatures changed with that simple knowledge that he could _hear_ and _speak_ to them. Sure, he wasn't always unscathed. Many of those few he met that were categorised as 'overcome by their cursed nature' had lashed out. On a fortunate note, only once had Tsuna had to fight back against one of those monsters. It was just out of the sheer will to survive no matter how shitty his life was at that time. He also had a mother, back then, to support. That burst of power kept him alive. And it was the one time resorting to violence would work.

He had taken a long time to recover his health after that. He was lucky enough to be able to find some herbs that could help sterilise his wounds when ground and made into a paste. He was also able to find clean water when he ventured into the forests without a fear of being attacked as he had long accustomed himself with the creatures who resided there. He couldn't help but smile as he glided his hand along the grass. Perhaps the time spent with his sickly mother had provided him the skill to assist himself in the worst of situations. Rather appalling to think of it that way.

He and Enrico had gone outside of the town walls towards a local forest where Belphegor's mink was found. It was by coincidence that the animal had been disowned by its family, perhaps too weak for its kind. Minks were semiaquatic, meaning that there was water near where it was living. It didn't take long for Tsuna to find the water source. It was a grand lake, only a few minutes of quick travel by horse into the forest. The forest was rather sculpted, with some areas cleared of trees. The lake had a small beach side with a few boats. Half of the lake was veiled with trees that grew from the lake bed, but the water was wonderfully clear. The willow like tress gently swayed from the light wind, making a soothing rustling noise every time the leaves brushed against each other.

Tsuna had stepped down from the horse and settled himself by the water's edge, strangely dry despite its proximity to the water. He waded his hands and feet in the water, staring at small stones drowned by the liquid.

Complacency tugged a smile on Tsuna's face. It was a pleasant alleviating sensation of the cool water lapping at his legs. If only the world was as simple yet eloquent as the water. Such an important necessity to life. Nothing would be able to convince him otherwise that the 'monsters of the night' had the right to have such a peaceful time to themselves. If humans were so afraid of them, then they would know to not provoke the creatures. Maybe he was being contradictory, enjoying the evening to himself without fear of being attacked.

A neigh from Enrico warned Tsuna that it was time to leave, the night drawing late. Tsuna heaved himself up, drying off his feet.

"Sorry Enrico, I know you're tired," said Tsuna. The horse kneeled to Tsuna's height, allowing Tsuna to pull himself onto its back. "Let's go."

…

They waited.

The Varia considered it as a test since most people dared not to venture out at night.

Reborn on the other hand, had gone to his room to occupy himself with rest before he could get any more sentiment than he was.

When Tsuna returned, Mammon was the first to 'welcome' him, throwing an illusion of a half lion half avian monster at him.

"Illusions don't speak," said Tsuna.

"Is that how you know they're illusions?" Mammon floated down to Tsuna's height, Fantasma in his ouroboros form.

"Illusions are also made of flames." Mammon ignored the more sensible answer to his question.

"Belphegor has a mink now."

"What of it? He was the one who wanted an animal friend," said Tsuna, walking towards the kitchen. There was a meal set aside for him to eat. "This isn't poisoned right?"

"If we wanted you dead, you would already be dead."

"Right, no need to be so scary about it," said Tsuna biting into the food. It consisted of some sort of steak as well as some bread and salad.

"You could earn money if you sold your ability," said Mammon.

"Not everyone is satisfied with money. Even you Viper." Tsuna glanced at Fantasma who quickly rotated 90 degrees in his circular form to face away from the brunet.

"…"

"Is Reborn in his room?"

"Should be. That man never stays in one place."

"I realised," said Tsuna. "You've already eaten, right?" The illusionist nodded. What and odd boy Tsuna was. Caring for people who were after his life because he was the descendent of a certain man.

"You don't seem to be concerned travelling with that man. Nor are you concerned staying here." Tsuna knew that Mammon was referring to Reborn and how he was staying with the Varia.

"Well as you said, if Reborn or you guys wanted me dead, I'd already be dead." He gulped down some of the food. "And I'm grateful for that."

Mammon raised an eyebrow. Sure, the boy wasn't able to see that facial expression but it was suited to the boy's response. As a fellow Arcobaleno, Mammon and Reborn did discuss some matter related to the Arcobalenos' disbandment. The two were never on the best of terms, but after such a long amount of time and period of adjustment, it was fitting of the two to do so. Tsuna was another matter that was introduced into the discussion between the Mist and the Sun.

"You're… a part of the Arcobaleno right? Reborn as well?"

"I'm surprised you weren't confirmed of that earlier." Tsuna nervously laughed, looking away briefly.

"It doesn't seem like Reborn likes the term Arcobaleno - so I never brought it up after the first time I mentioned it," said Tsuna. He already had his suspicions. They were confirmed by Reborn's trusted partner Leon. Considering that both Reborn and Mammon had an animal partner, perhaps the other Arcobalenos did too? Leon was quiet but talkative. It usually only spoke in short bursts or when asked a question.

"There is no Arcobaleno now," said Mammon. Tsuna, with partially lidded eyes, stared into the distance.

"Her name was Luce. I apparently resemble her," said Tsuna. At this point it was just tiring for the illusionist to question the boy how he knew such information. It was either Fantasma or that lizard of Reborn's that spilled. It was most likely the lizard since the stupid frog of his wasn't always the brightest.

"You were smart to leave your 'tamed' monster here," said Mammon. "It is safer here than with Reborn."

"I had my doubts that Reborn would do something. But… it isn't hard to notice."

"Notice what?" Mammon asked curiously. Tsuna only smirked back.

"That will cost you to know."

"What-"

"Seems like it's getting late. Thanks for the meal!" Tsuna chirped. He then walked out of the kitchen and towards the room he was staying in, leaving behind a shaken and silent Mammon.

…

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh please, as if you know yourself." They smiled as they entered the room without the other's permission. They found a vacant spot on the other's bed and sat down. The other only glared at them.

"You're brave to enter a man's room alone."

They snorted at the statement. "You joke too much." The other didn't hesitate to get side tracked by their comments.

"What are you here for."

"Wow, you were always really upfront."

"Maybe because someone here would always answer around the question."

"I'm going."

The other raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I said I'm going."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"And that is?"

"A place you know." She stood up and placed a light kiss on the man's cheek.

"What's the purpose of that?"

"I just felt like it."

"Oh?"

"Come on, it's just a kiss."

"Right."

"Okay then, I'm going then! Don't even try to stop me," said the woman. The brightest smile graced her face.

 _No. Don't go._

"Do whatever."

He could only watch as that light was swallowed up by the dark.

…

"Reborn."

It was the first time that Tsuna had finally gotten a good chance to observe the man sleeping. The man still had a small frown that furrowed his eyebrows. The man also had really long eyelashes.

"Reborn?" The man was a light sleeper. Wasn't he trained to wake up on any approach of danger? So why wasn't he waking up now?

Tsuna gave the man a light shake. Reborn mumbled something and then his eyes drew open. The man was still in a daze, almost detached. When he finally came to, he narrowed his eyes on Tsuna.

"You alright?" asked Tsuna. _A bad dream, huh?_

"Yes, I'm fine." _Memory, not dream._

"Cool. Um, I was just checking if you were fine and all," said Tsuna. "I might have gone a bit overboard earlier. I wasn't feeling that well."

"I'm at fault. I'm sorry." Tsuna only wished he had some way to record that moment Reborn apologised.

"N-no, it's fine, really. Well, I'm gonna head off to sleep. Sorry for bothering you."

"…" Just as Tsuna turned to leave, Reborn raised his arm to hold the boy back, as though afraid that the boy would leave forever. He quickly stopped and then held his hand back staring at it as if it was a different entity to his body. Tsuna exited the room without looking back.

A man burdened by his past and a boy who was freed from his past. Really, what a strange pair they were.

…

 **Tell me what you think about it so far.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed! I'm happy with the turnout, although this chapter could be a bit better in some parts. I couldn't capture some certain emotions in this chapter since all the characters are difficult to work, especially when you're trying to keep them 'in character.'**

 **Zaira Swift.**

Last updated: 19th January 2018

Updated: 21st January 2018s


End file.
